iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Match 3 Event
Match 3 is a unique event compared to all other events, giving the player an addictive experience to try and earn himself rewards. About Comes with event bonuses: * +50% Mining Crystals * Double Card Drops * Double Gold Sacrificing * Double PP Events code: 30788F88D1B2DB54D55BC8BBA2FAD1B Bonus Event code: 311C2C97D47B02B24C3ECADE4C40A01 The event is running from: 1/22/16 to ? (has not ended) The Match 3 Event is an 8 x 7 board filled with pictures of currencies within the game; players are required to make match's of at least 3 related currencies in order to gain experience for that currency to level up. When the currency levels up, the player is rewarded with that currency. The higher the level of the currency, the bigger the reward. Each currency has a maximum level of 25. Currencies The currencies running in the event: * Wood * Stone * Gold * AP * Pet Food * Expedition Points * Crystals * Sacrificial Offerings * Dynamite * Diamonds * Event Points Playing You begin with 3 currencies that are randomly generated across the board: * Gold * Dynamite * Event points Clicking on a tile will either cause that tile to change randomly to another neighboring tile, or it will reward the player with currency EXP IF the tiles had 2 or more of the same currency from an adjacent tile beside it. If the tiles get a match, all the tiles that were matched will change back into a random currency. The random currency changed form a matched tile will not turn into the currency that what matched, unless every other currency is max level. Nevertheless there can only be a total of 4''' different''' currencies on the board. Each click costs Energy, starting with 100 energy; the player must claim the energy every 8h in order to gain an extra 50. If the player doesn't claim it by the time the timer reaches 0, the timer will continue for up to 7h until the player has claimed the energy; if the player doesn't claim it by then the timer will stop. Ex/ If a player has the next energy claim ready to go, but misses 5h of time; when the player claims the energy it will continue with 3h left till next claim. Currencies are unlocked through a Total match milestone, as the game keeps track of how many times the player's made a match. Throughout the total match's milestone the player can unlock the locked currencies in the following order: # Wood # AP # Stone # Pet Food # Sacrificial Offerings # Diamonds # Crystals # Expedition Points Note*: '''Players may not visually see new currencies in this order, this is due to the fact that you are able to unlock multiple new currencies yet there can only be 4 different types on the board at once. Ex/ A player has unlocked 6 currencies without having any to the maximum level. This means that once he manages to max one the new currency on the board can be either Wood, AP or Stone. Strategies All currencies require a different amount of EXP required to level up, gold being the easiest to level. Because of this, it's recommended to try and knock off gold as fast as you can. As if you manage to get gold to level 25, it will no longer randomly spawn on the board. Removing currencies as fast as possible will be much more beneficial in the later game, as the more currencies that are on the board will cause less match's to occur. '''Easiest currencies to level up in the following order: The currencies exp required to level up is based off the formula: (lvl+1) \cdot base value the base value is the exp required to level up at level 0 # Gold & Expedition Points # Wood # Event Points & Stone # AP # Pet Food # Diamonds # Crystals # Dynamite # Sacrifices Unlocking currencies is based on the amount of match's the player has made. Since you will want to try and knock off all the easier currencies as fast as possible, and Stall more currencies being placed on the board; focusing on matching more than 3 at once is a great way to stall more currency's from being added to the board. The more the amount of match's, the more the EXP gainedEXP gained from amount of tiles matched & EXP required to level up currencies, base values. Matching more than 3 tiles at once will result in more than the original gain of 5 EXP per tile. You could even focus a match of 3 on the more difficult currencies to level up, while focusing the larger match's on the easier currencies to level up. If no match's of 3 can be seen do not panic. Look for the the best, most reliable option; if there's a bundle of 2 currencies with no match's you can always look for a 100% match tile. When you click on a currency the tile is forced to switch to an adjacent tile, meaning if it's surrounded by sets of 2 you've just optimized your RNG (Random number generator) with a 100% chance of a match, or if it's surrounded by the same currency. If you're unable to find 100% match's, you can always look for 2 or 3 possible match's from a single tile switch. Some example pictures: (The optimized click is squared in blue) Match_3_example.png|Optimized by clicking on the AP tile Match_3_example3.png|Optimized by clicking on the gold tile Match_3_example_2.png|Optimized by clicking on the gold tile *All pictures were taken before the maximum of 4 different tiles patch* On top of that, if you can it's recommended to focus clicks more in the 'middle' of the board rather then the outer parts. This is simply because if you attempt to click on a currency in the corner, there's no chances of anything from the opposite side effecting the match. If all else fails, head to the sides. Ultimately count your chances and choose what's better. Specifics * Maximum EXP gained for filling the 8x7 grid with one currency is 555 ** EXP is increased by 10 for each extra tile matched |} Special Packs This event offers Multiple Special One-Time Packs that have a much better reward/cost rate than the average pack. During the event is the only time you will ever be able to purchase these packs. Match 3's Special packs: Category:Events